Adrian Seidelman
Adrian Seidelman is the recently hired literature teacher at Meridiana High School where he befriends fellow colleague Lucas Amato and romantically pursued by student Lori Anderson. He is also the male disguise of Cybersix in the ''Cybersix'' series, and is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Adrian is first introduced in the first episode where he's hired by the local high school and after having a meal with his newly made friend, Lucas, at the Café a few times, Adrian is made aware of Lucas's interest in a mysterious woman named Cybersix and also of his possession of Sustenance, a vial of a green acidic liquid that the woman needs to drink to survive. He tries to convince Lucas to return the Sustenance to Cybersix but fails, and following him back to Lucas's apartment and seeing it ransacked, Adrian leaves to his own apartment, guilt-ridden, and reveals himself to actually be the woman, Cybersix as she changes clothes and goes out into the night to retrieve the Sustenance, fight the bad guys and stop their evil plans of counterfeiting mass amounts of money. Adrian is passionate about his job and has a no-nonsense attitude about it in class, especially to the lovesick Lori and her gang of delinquents, and is seen lightheartedly annoying Lucas with quotes of literature. And in the comics, he even translates works into other languages in his free time for fun. Adrian also values his friendship with Lucas and is often the one Lucas turns to when confiding about Cybersix, although this could also be because the two share this secret and can't share with others. When Lucas finds out about Adrian having already "met" Cybersix, the two have a heated argument and part angrily, although Adrian is visibly upset about the situation and wants to reconcile. The two often eat together at the Café, talk about Cybersix, and sometimes attend other locations together, with Lucas even suggesting they watch a romance movie together. The reason for Cybersix adopting the male disguise of Adrian Seidelman is because Cybersix is actually a creation of the evil Doctor Von Reichter whom she ran away from and is now being hunted with his new creations continually sent after her. Because of this dangerous lifestyle, to live a normal life, she must take up a new identity in which she can have a job and take care of herself. This is one of the many reasons why she is secretive and doesn't have much friends, but over the course of her journey, she meets and befriends new people. Appearance Adrian has an average appearance in both height and build, black hair brushed up and slicked back, wears large round eyeglasses and is often seen wearing his work clothes which consist of a white collar shirt, an orange tie, blue pants and a trench coat. The clothes are at least a size higher than his natural measurements, so that any noticeable features shown from the Cybersix persona are well concealed. Personality Adrian's personality depends on his situation. When teaching class, he is a stern no nonsense teacher, who doesn't tolerate disruption of any kind. Especially when it comes from the amorous Lori. However outside of class, he's a reserved, but nice person. Often keeping to himself, unless hanging out with Lucas. While he does keep his identity as Cybersix a secret, there are times when that persona breaks through. From major events like, Mysterious Shadow, when he reacts in shock to the vial of Sustenance Lucas stole, to minor events such in Full Moon Fascination, where he shows jealousy of Lucas' time with Elaine. He also proves to be a bad liar. In Lori is Missing, after Lori catches Cybersix with who she assumed was Adrian (it was really Data 7). Lori tells Lucas who immediately accuses Adrian of knowing and having and affair with Cybersix. While Adrian truthfully denies the affair, he stumbles when asked if he knew Cybersix. Only answering with "You wouldn't understand." Causing a rift between the two. Background Comics Cybersix comes across the alter ego of Adrian Seidelman as a young child, on the run from Von Reichter and struggling to pass borders without identification to find safety in a large city. One night, she witnesses a fatal car accident and, upon seeing a young boy with his ID intact, decides to bury him and pretend he is still alive by stealing his identity. As Adrian, she manages to reach the city of Meridiana, making a living as a courier, living in the attic of a woman named Tina, and receives an education through mail. He eventually makes it to university and gets his bachelor's degree, his own apartment and a teaching position at the local high school. It isn't until Adrian runs out of sustenance that he attacks a Techno working as a prostitute, and knowing it's dangerous to continue this as his civilian identity, takes the prostitute's outfit from a closet and lives out the nights as Cybersix. Animated Not much of Adrian's history is known other than he used to live in a small fishing village and what's revealed in his work file. Adrian graduated from Okanagan University, majored in humanities literature, and wrote a B.A thesis titled "The Canterbury Tales and Dadaism in Modern English." His previous work experience included teaching at two other high schools, Fraser Valley High and Cariboo High, the latter being a part-time job. He currently lives in an apartment at 11107 Gateway Avenue, S., room 4-A, at Meridiana, SBC B6V 8B1. His phone number is 333-5829 and does not have a fax number or e-mail address. Relationships Lucas Amato Adrian is good friends with Lucas and the two often hang out together, such as during their lunch breaks and after hours at the cafe, and they presumably do other things together. While the cartoon series quickly resolved the love triangle between Adrian, Cybersix and Lucas, the comic series leaves the matter largely unresolved. Things are complicated when Cybersix tries to keep up the lie that she and Adrian are romantically involved to inspire jealousy out of Lucas. Data 7 Adrian and Data 7 don't interact much with each other but being siblings, they're naturally close. When Data 7 knows something and needs to tell Adrian, such as when Lori went missing and when he found Von Reichter's secret base, Adrian will instinctively know what he's trying to say. And when Cybersix became injured and she tried to leave to school as Adrian, Data 7 became protective and attempted to block his path and later followed him around at his job, and in the same episode, Data 7 appears to be giving Adrian a kiss. Julian Lori Anderson Adrian Seidelman and Lori Anderson have a very complicated relationship. While it's pretty obvious, Lori is infatuated with him, she never pays attention to his class. Implying her attraction is mainly physical. Whilst Adrian doesn't share the same feelings with her and views her as a disruption of his class. Despite that, their relationship does share instances of it being deeper. On the Lori side of things, she is actually hurt when she apparently stumbles upon an alleged affair between him and Cybersix, not even knowing that they are one and the same. She also shows some concern over him after he fell into the water, from an attack by Griselda. Adrian in turn does care about Lori's wellbeing when he finds out she's missing and in the Cybersix persona, went as far as setting Jose's drill tank on fire with him in it for his role in her kidnapping. He also shows concern for Lori when he finds her semi conscious after an encounter with The Eye. Before Cybersix goes out to confront Dr. Von Reichter, she reveals her dual identity to Lori and gives her Adrian's glasses to remember her by. Although Lori didn't like Cybersix after her first meeting with her, it seemed that she still loves Adrian regardless of who he really is, since she was willing to go with Lucas to help find her. When the lab explodes, Lori is just as devastated as Lucas when she thought Cybersix was dead. To add insult to injury, unlike Lucas, she never got a hint that Cybersix might still be alive. Quotes Trivia *Both Adrian and Lucas are erroneously called professors when they work at a high school. *Adrian's most prominent appearance is in the episode Daylight Devil, with Cybersix only appearing at the beginning. *On the 2014 DVD commentary with Brady Hartel, it's revealed there was debate amongst the animated series creators on whether to cast different voice actors for the characters, Cybersix and Adrian. *The two characters do have separate voice actors in French, with Dominique Vallee as Cybersix and Yann Le Madic as Adrian. *On the 2014 DVD commentary with Cathy Weseluck, the English voice actor for Cybersix, Weseluck has stated her opinion on the dual identity protagonist and its possible relation to real world transgenderism. *A shot of a young Cybersix first disguising herself as Adrian can be seen in the live-action series. *In the comics, Yashimoto does not find out Cybersix's secret identity, although he does get the idea of her being a comic book superhero with a male alter ego and even compares her with Batman. *In the final episode, The Final Confrontation, Cybersix gives her eye glasses to Lori, who in turn gives it to Lucas. Due to the ambiguity and cliff ending, it's unclear if Lori and Lucas now know Adrian is Cybersix's secret identity. References Gallery Comic Screenshots Realadrian1.png|Cybersix drags the real Adrian Seidelman's burnt corpse. Realadrian2.png|Adrian's ID. Realadrian3.png Realadrian5.png|Cyber6 decides to take Adrian's identity. Youngfakeadrian.png|Adrian arriving in Meridiana. Adrian-liveaction_colouredcomic.png|A coloured comic panel from the live-action series. Adrian outfitorigin.png|The origin of Cybersix's outfit Adrian christmasshopping.png Adrian jealous.png|Adrian jealous Adrian happy.png|Happy that Lucas is also jealous Adrian blushing.png|Blushing at a picture Lori drew Adrian meetingcybersix.png|Madeup meeting between Cybersix and Adrian Cybersix wearingglasses1.png|First look at Cybersix wearing glasses Cybersix wearingglasses2.png|Silhouette of Cybersix still partly wearing Adrian's clothes Live-Action Screenshots Line Art Adrian 01.png|Line art of Adrian Seidelman. Adrian 02.png|Adrian's profile. Adrian 03.png|Adrian. Adrian 04.png|Reference. TMS Sample Animated Screenshots AdrianattheCafe.png|Adrian in the Opening Theme. AdrianandPrincipal.png|Adrian's first appearance in the animated series. AdrianReadingShakespeare.png|Adrian reading Shakespeare in class. LoriBlowsKisses.png|Lori blows kisses. Lori'sLoveNote.png|A love note for Adrian. AdrianReadingOutside.png|Adrian reading outside. Lori'sGangcornersAdrian.png|Adrian is cornered by Lori's gang. LucasandAdrianFirstMeet.png|Lucas and Adrian's first meeting. LucasandAdrianEatTogether.png|Lucas and Adrian eat at the Café. Adrian'sApartment.png|Adrian's apartment. Adrian'sRegret.png|Adrian feels guilt. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series